Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-z+5)+6(2-5z)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-z+5}{)} + 6(2-5z) $ $ {z-5} + 6(2-5z) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ z-5 + {6(}\gray{2-5z}{)} $ $ z-5 + {12-30z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {z - 30z} {-5 + 12}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-29z} {-5 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-29z} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-29z+7$